CORE F - Electrophysiology - Marie-Pascale Cote, Ph.D. - PI Molecular and histology techniques are routinely used to assess if therapeutic interventions successfully enhance axonal regeneration and impact spinal plasticity after SCI. A limitation ofthese techniques relies in their inability to confirm an effective translation ofthese changes in functional modulation (i.e. conduction in specific pathways and/or influence netiA/ork activity). Regenerated axons that have extended beyond a certain point does not necessarily imply that they form synapses, much less that they are effective and functional. Although behavioral testing addresses part of this issue, inter-individual variability can introduce complexity in the interpretation of data and does not give details about which cell/network is responsible for recovered function in sensorimotor systems. The goal of the Electrophysiological Core is to provide more sophisticated and detailed testing of function in subsets of experimental animals and more specifically to provide assistance to laboratories that do not have the expertise/equipment to carry out this type of experiment The electrophyhsiological core offers assistance in experimental design and oversees training of staff from individual projects that is tailored to their individual needs. The core assures unformity of procedures for a given testing paradigm and access to physiological testing and methods across projects. The core also develops and maintains useful test apparatus, procedures and software for analysis. The primary focus of this Core is to train individuals to evaluate the efficacy of interventions after SCI using the appropriate electrophysiological methods. The Director will assist the Principal Investigator in determining a suitable experimental design and train Project personnel to perform this test Training will include the operation of devices required for a given protocol as well as performing the procedure, collecting data and analyzing data. The Core also offers assistance to interpret data as needed.